No Seatbelt Song
by evil tsubasa
Summary: One-shot song fic of "No Seatbelt Song" by Brand New. Arima thinks of Yukino. Takes place during the first episode.


**No Seatbelt Song**

**Evil Tsubasa**

**A/N:** **This is a song fic of Brand New's "No Seatbelt Song". It's an amazing song, and you should definitely give it a listen.** **This fic is mainly about Arima's feelings for Yukino, and** **takes place around the first episode or so.** **Read, enjoy, review!**

_

* * *

_

_...For You..._

* * *

The sound of bells tolling sounded throughout the school and grounds outside. The doors swung open and we were released out into the afternoon sun.

"This school has a lot of committee meetings, don't you think?" I asked the girl walking casually beside me. "I didn't think it would be so much work."

"Yeah, but I guess that's how much they trust us to govern ourselves. We should think of it as work worth doing," she answered eloquently.

"That's a good point. You're so mature," I commented. "Hey, Miss Miyazawa, what kind of music do you listen to?"

_So, it's sad this doesn't suit you now.  
And me fresh out of rope._

She rambled on and on about Brahm's, and honestly, I couldn't care less. Miyazawa had always been so cultured for a young woman, so polite, petite and... _perfect._ She was something that stirred up all of these wonderful and frightening feelings from deep within my heart, and I decided that was a good thing. Before I met her, I almost thought I lost the ability to feel this way, or maybe never had it at all.

_Please ignore the lisp, I never meant to sound like this.  
So take me and break me and make me strong like you.  
I'll be forever grateful to this and you._

So I offered to lend her my Brahm's CD, just for the sake of communication with this goddess among mortals.

Later, as the sun was setting into a bright orange ball of fire, I found Miyazawa walking toward the train station. The slight breeze whisked her short, fine hair away from her face, revealing a cute nose and pale creamy skin. It was a bit chilly outside, but she showed no sign of cold, even though the long, thin legs under her short plaid skirt would beg to differ.

_It's only you, beautiful.  
Or I don't want anyone.  
If I can choose it's only you._

"Miss Miyazawa," I called after her, "you headed home?"

"Yep. What about your club, Arima?"

_Fix me to a chain around your neck and wear me like a nickel.  
Even new wine served in old skins cheapens the taste._

I told her exams were coming up and that there was no club this week, then asked if I could accompany her home part way.

_I __shot the pilot, now I'm begging you to fly this for me.  
I'm here for you to use, broken and bruised.  
Do you understand?_

She looked up at me with those big cinnamon eyes of hers and said cheerfully, "Not at all."

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this girl really is.

_I__t's only you, beautiful.  
Or don't want anyone.  
If I can choose, it's only you._

After exams, the scores were posted in the hallway outside of the main office. And to my delight, Miss Miyazawa scored the highest! During past defeats, I would have pretended to be happy for the winner and fumed secretly inside. But now, I was truly happy for her. It was no surprise she'd get the top score, I mean, she IS the most wonderful person at this school, but I was just so damn proud. I had no reason, she wasn't my girlfriend or anything, but the love I had built up for her was so great.

_But how could I miscalculate...?  
Pefect eyes will have perfect aim._

The crowds parted for me and I spoke my congratulations. "You really are amazing after all."

_If I can choose, it's only you._

For a split second, I could have sworn she looked confused.

"_We're wrecking," and I'm dry like a drum...when you scream  
So fine I'll leave... we're spent... we've got time and trials...  
Measured in miles... we slave for days and weeks._

The next day, I made my way to homeroom an hour early, as usual. I made sure to get back from club the same time every morning just so I could find Miss Miyazawa there, quietly reading her notes or staring off into space. This morning, however, I got a rude awakening.

**CRASH!**

Miyazawa slammed into me upon entering the room. She looked a bit shaken and I apologized. She mumbled and stuttered and quickly ran out, avoiding my eye.

_I__t's only you, beautiful._

"Nobody's here yet?" I asked to no one, though at the time I thought I was asking her. But by that time she'd already made it down half of the hallway.

_Or I don't want anyone._

I had no idea what to do, so I followed the plan that my heart was whispering into my ear. I ran after Miyazawa and caught her soft, small hand.

_If I can choose, it's only you._

"Wait!" I exclaimed, then bended slowly down, so my lips were inches away from her delicate ear. "I want you to remember, Miss Miyazawa, I love you."

_But how could I miscalculate...?  
Perfect lies from a perfect dame._

The rejection heading my way was **not** something I enjoyed hearing, and I hoped to God the sound of my heart tearing was something I would never have to hear again.

_If I can choose... it's only you._

* * *

**A/N:** **How did you like it? I may have messed up the spacing a bit, but blame that on WordPerfect and fucking Woot... It's been a while since I've done a song fic. Heh. **

**I'd just like to point out one tiny fun fact about the stories I have published here so far... THEY'RE ALL INSPIRED BY BRAND NEW. The title "Torrential Downpour" was a taken from the quote "Concrete and water, she's looking for her daughter at midnight in _torrential downpour_," from "Jaws Theme Swimming". And it's obvious what "No Seatbelt Song" (the fic) is taken from.**

**And, oh, you may remember "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot." That's Brand New too. My favorite song of theirs, in fact. Yup. IT'S ME! MountainRain. I'm alive after all. But I lost the password to the email I used for the other account, so I had to make a new one.**

**Well, I've rambled on long enough. Review and I'll love you forever.**


End file.
